fantasiafffandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Plans
"Dark Plans" is the 7th episode of Fantasia. Plot Joey is sat in his new lair on his cold, dark throne. The walls and floor of the lair are as black as the inside of Alfre Woodard's vagina. The Imp is beside his master, twitching as he waits eagerly. “Have you brought me it?” Mortem asks, to which the Imp replies by conjuring an ancient-looking spell book and handing it to him. Joey smiles evilly and then snarls “Be gone” to the Imp. The Imp scurries away and exits through a small hole in the wall. Joey proceeds to open the book and scrolls through it until he finds the page he desires. Reading from the inscription, Joey begins to chant the forgotten and forbidden words. Silence. Suddenly, there is a chill in the air and a dark force feels present. The blackness on the walls and throne suddenly begins to melt away like a liquid, flowing to the center of the room. Soon all of the blackness in the room is gone, leaving behind beautiful chrome. Joey looks down at the swirling darkness before him and then watches as it takes the form of a man with eyes glowing dark red. The first evil. The last evil. “Go” Joey smiles. The shadow immediately melts away and vanishes completely. Joey is pleased. In Ali’s boring world, Bridget, Ali’s mother, is stood in front of dozens of cameras and microphones, looking almost like death. Her hair has clearly been unattended to for days, her clothes are dirty and unflattering, and her eyes have dark deep rings underneath them. She is crying and struggling for words as she looks into the cameras, holding up pictures of her daughter, who has been missing for days. “Alison... this is my daughter... if you’ve seen her, please let the authorities know. Help me bring her home” Bridget then breaks down and cries uncontrollably. Meanwhile, at Alison’s home, Erica and Taylor, who have been kept in the dark about the mysterious disappearance of their sister, are in their bedroom dancing and singing together. Music is playing out loud as they sing along in unison. “Looking back at when we first met I cannot escape and I cannot forget, baby you’re the one, you still turn me on, you can make me whole again”. However, the music player suddenly begins to malfunction and the lights begin flickering. They stop dancing and look around with curiosity, but suddenly, the walls of the bedroom lose their fluffy pinkness and turn into dark. An evil dark. The girls start screaming and attempt to run for the door, but as everything is in blackness, they cannot see where they’re going and they crash into numerous items in their room. Erica begins screaming horrifically and grabs onto her twin sister's leg as she’s sucked down into the ground through a swirling black portal. “Help!! Mommy! Taylor! HELP!!” she screams with horror. Taylor turns and grabs her sister’s hand, but the force dragging them is so strong that it simply drags them both down and into darkness. Back in Joey’s lair, in a hidden room, a sleeping Mary is tied down to an operating table with lots of advanced technology around her. Joey enters the room to the Imp and Val waiting with their prisoner. He turns to them both and nods. Val takes out a needle and injects it into the hero’s arm. Once injected, Mary jumps awake, panting and sweating heavily. She begins to fight against her restraints, but is unable to break free. She attempts to use her magic but finds herself unable to conjure any electricity. “What the fuck have you done with my powers?!” she roars at her captor. “Relax... you still have your powers, you just can’t use them here. Trust me, I’m going to need your power to be stronger than ever with what I have planned for you” Joey snarls. Mary spits at his face but it’s shielded by an invisible force field that is cast around him. He shakes his head and then walks towards Mary. She begins to fight against her restraints again, so the Imp and Val hold her down. Joey then places his hand onto Mary’s head as he begins to remove her current memories and replace them with those of his own design. Mary groans with pain but then pleasure as her new memories are given to her. Once she opens her eyes again, it’s clear there is a strong rage within her. A pleased Joey then turns to Val and orders her to continue her plans. She nods and signals for the Imp to come with her as she exits the room. In the heroes’ mansion, Ben and Ali are sat in the living area, alone, sitting next to each other. Ali is looking at her hands, trying with all her might to make magic, but she cannot. She sighs, “What am I doing wrong... I’ve done it before”. Ben asks if she means when she fought Val and the crab monster, she nods. “Well... would you say you were scared both those times?” he wonders; an embarrassed Ali shrugs and admits that she was. “That’s okay, good actually” he assures her. She asks why it’s good, so he tells her that it’ll be easy to teach her how to control her magic because all she’ll need to do is tap into her emotions. She tries again, but nothing happens, so she tells him that it’s harder than it looks. “You’ll get there eventually” he smiles, “Here” he says before conjuring up a beautiful multi-coloured rose. She is in awe at this beautiful flower and asks where it’s from because she’s never seen anything like it. “It’s from my home world... or at least what I think is my home. I don’t know where I’m from” he admits sadly. Ali looks at him with sympathy and then explains that she knows how he feels because she feels like she’s an outsider in her world. Ben passes Ali the rose and she takes it with a smile. However, she suddenly pricks herself on one of the thorns and blood trickles out of her finger. “Let me” Ben says as he takes her finger and kisses the injury. Ali blushes and then suddenly lets out a tiny burst of light that pushes Ben back to his seat. They both look at each other and chuckle. Meanwhile, Josh, Joe and Joanna are sat playing cards in another part of the mansion. “Got any queens?” Joe asks Joanna. She looks at her deck and notices she has the queen of spades card. A look of pure rage comes upon her and she slams the deck onto the table, leaving for her room. However, as she walks away, the whole house starts flashing red and an alarm sounds. “This doesn’t mean...” Josh attempts to ask before he’s interrupted by a large hologram of Liz. A distressed Liz explains to the heroes that the curse has picked up speed and overtaken Wonderland and they’ve lost contact with HQ there. “Do you want us to check for any survivors?” Josh asks. “No, they’re all gone. And that’s the least of our worries. We’re under attack!” Liz tells them. Joe notices that Liz is hiding underneath her desk “Who? Who’s attacking? What’s going on??” With that, Ben and Ali run into the room and they begin to listen as Liz explains “Mortem’s men have arrived and they’re tearing the place down... killing anyone in sight”. “Show us” Joanna tells her. Liz reluctantly pokes the camera above her desk to reveal the destruction going on around her. Among the villains are Val, Justine and the Imp. “A rat...” Joe gasps. “Araneae...” Josh growls. “The Queen of Spades...” Joanna says with horror. Josh assures Liz that they’ll be there ASAP and then he signals to Joe, Joanna and Ben to come with him. As they run off, Ali tells Ben she wants to come with him but he demands she stay as it’s too dangerous. She nods and then watches as Josh and Joe fly off carrying Ben and Joanna. Over at Fantasia’s HQ, Liz is still hiding behind her desk as the destruction goes on around her and her colleagues die, fighting off the villains. Knowing this is wrong, she makes herself known to her enemies, aiming her gun at them. The Imp foolishly runs at her, ready to bite, but she swiftly dodges it and kicks it in the head, knocking it unconscious. “Now, now, dear, no need to get violent” a woman says eerily. Liz turns and sees the voice came from Justine, the Queen of Spades. Val soon stands next to Justine and smiles menacingly. Liz aims her gun, ready to shoot at the slightest movement. “Why are you doing this? Who do you take your orders from?” she asks. Justine laughs and asks if that question is serious, but before Liz can reply, Val interrupts and explains that they’re doing it because they’re evil and they take orders from he who shall lead them to victory “and this is only the first step” she grins. Justine and Val begin to cackle evilly and Liz readies her gun even more. Noticing the agent is about to shoot, Val secretly conjures up a large web in her hand, ready to fire. However, Liz is suddenly bit in the leg by the imp, causing her to lean forward in pain and shoot her gun at the women before her. As this happens, Val instinctively shoots her web at the agent, wrapping around her. Justine suddenly falls back as the bullet hits her and Val looks at her, horrified... but then relieved to see it only hit her arm. Justine’s hand glows purple and she heals her wound instantly. She stands up and conjures up a large ball of energy in her hands, ready to fire it at the defenseless Liz. However, the four heroes suddenly burst into the room, grabbing the attention of the three villains. Joanna begins to put out the flames with her power of water, but she’s stopped when Justine fires a bolt of energy at her head. Joanna begins screaming horrifically as she’s forced to watch James’ death over and over again in her head. As Josh, Ben and Joe prepare to fight off the villains, Justine casts a spell that teleports them away, for she knows it’d be a fight that they’d lose. Josh grunts with frustration and then suddenly realizes Liz is missing. As he calls out for her and looks for her, Joe and Ben try to calm down the traumatized Joanna. Josh eventually finds Liz, bleeding from her leg and wrapped in web. He burns the web off and then helps her to her feet, allowing her to use his weight to stand. “You’re a lot hotter in person” he flirts. Liz smiles and tells him, “I guess I can say the same for you, Ignis”. He chuckles. In Joey’s lair, he smiles wickedly at his new prisoners, Erica and Taylor, who are chained to the floor. “We’re one step closer to stopping this new girl; the light. Now go finish your last task” Joey orders. The shadowy figure silently obeys and vanishes again, ready to finish its plans. A while later, at the mansion, Josh, Joe, Joanna, Ben and Liz return from the destroyed HQ. Ali welcomes Ben back with a hug and checks if he’s alright. Meanwhile, Liz instantly tells Josh that she’s now realized the darkness they’re up against so requests use of a laboratory and office. “We have just the thing” he tells her. He soon leads Liz to her new lab. As they walk, Liz thanks him for rescuing her, explaining that she was almost a goner. “It was no big deal. You fought well, Liz” he tells her. Liz forces a smile at him but once he turns away, she gets a look of guilt on her face, as she didn’t fight or try to save her colleagues. In Joey’s lair, Joey is sat on his now chrome throne in his now chrome throne room. Mary is stood before him, kneeling respectfully. She stands up when he orders her to and he begins explaining his plans. “Ignis, Aer, Terra and Aqua are our enemies. Your enemies. We have something precious belonging to one of their dear friends... and trusting I know their caring and foolish behaviour, they’ll attempt to find us and take it back. Your plan is to dispose of them all once they do. And make it hurt. Make them suffer. Make them know there is no hope to save them and those they love”. Mary clutches her hands and creates small sparks of electricity in her hands. “Can you do that for me, Procella?” he asks. After a moment of silence, Mary nods and tells him, “Yes”. Back at the mansion, it's night time and everyone is asleep in bed. All except for Rena/Vita, who is kneeling in the middle of the living area... sitting silently. His eyes glow in the dark, but suddenly, they begin to glow even brighter. The dark of the night soon becomes menial to the darkness that follows. The whole room is engulfed in pitch black. A curious Rena looks around but is suddenly stopped by the sound of squishing flesh. Rena looks down at his chest and the glow of his eyes lights up the source of the sound. A knifed shape shadow has impaled his chest and blood pours out. The darkness in the room vanishes instantly, as does the spike in Rena’s chest. The hero suddenly lets out a roar, a roar that is something non-human... a horrible screech the smashes every window in the house. The awoken heroes turn on their bedroom lights to investigate, but before they exit their rooms, Rena collapses to the floor. No more sound is made. Category:Episodes